lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Millionaires
Millionaires is an Electro-pop group consisting of two girls from Orange County, California. The group gained popularity on MySpace and climbed the charts early on in their career. The group consists of sisters Melissa Marie Green and Allison Green. The girls performed the theme songs for Teen Cribs and A Double Shot at Love on MTV, and their third official U.S. EP was released on September 7, 2010.MySpace blog Live Music Background (2007-2009) Early Years Millionaires started in late Summer 2007 "as an accident" when sisters Melissa and Allison Green used GarageBand.|title=MILLIONAIRES [3 NEW SONGS JUST POSTED! op MySpace Music – Gratis gestreamde MP3’s, foto’s en Videoclips] The song was titled "I Like Money", and the teens created a MySpace profile, "Millionaires," which corresponds with their song title's reference to money. Later, they created their second song, entitled "Hoe Down". At the time of their MySpace debut, they were considering releasing an EP with the title of "La La Love" or "Girls With Guns" containing their Garageband hits. This plan dissolved, they had a new EP plan with the title of "Shit Bitch" which was later released entitled Bling Bling Bling! The 5 songs that made it to the EP were re-edited. A lot of the MySpace released songs did not make the EP They began to perform shows locally and traveled only small distances for shows. They got spots in music festivals such as Rockin' Roots,Bamboozle Left 2008,and Audio Overload 2008. By July 2008, they were ready to tour and they went out on their first tour co-headlining with Breathe Carolina across the West coast. Later in July, they headlined the GET F$CKED UP tour. In July 2008, they performed on MTV's TRL as part of On The Radar,7.28.2008 "The Millionaires" perform a live set on TRL. | MTV Photo Gallery |publisher=Mtv.com a segment where popular unsigned bands perform. Performing their MySpace hit "I Move It". The girls returned in January and February 2009 on their Just Got Paid, Let's Get Laid tour, which sold out every date. They also teamed up with hardcore techno dance DJ S3RL and made the myspace released Martinis & Mixed Feelings which a electro techno remix was made for as well. They made a short song titled "Ooh Uh Huh", which became the theme song for MTV's reality show A Double Shot At Love with the Ikki Twins.WE ARE THE ’A DOUBLE SHOT AT LOVE’ THEME SONG!!! – MySpace-blog | van MILLIONAIRES [3 NEW SONGS JUST POSTED! |publisher=Myspace.com] Their song "Hey Rich Boy" was also used as the theme for MTV's Teen Cribs. Their song "Alcohol" was also featured on the soundtrack for the third series of Skins. Their songs "I Like Money" and "I Move It" was featured on the MTV show "My Life as Liz." Their cover of 'Chic's' song 'Le Freak' is featured on the MTV movie 'Turn The Beat Around'. On June 23, 2009, they released a new EP entitled from their new single of the EP Just Got Paid, Let's Get Laid, which was a resell of Bling! Bling! Bling! just with 2 more tracks. A clip of the song "Prom Dress" was released on the Popjustice website on December 8, 2009.Millionaires – 'Prom Dress' Their Christmas song "Rated Xmas" was released Wednesday December 16. (2010-Present) The group went and toured the Ku$h 4 Ka$h tour in America for the first time as a duo on November 2, 2010 in Bakersfield,CA with brokeNCYDE, Kill Paradise & The Hit. They Collaborated with the Renegades on the track 'Bottles Tipped Back' which was released in December 2010. As of the new year the group has recently recorded a song with Jeffree Star. The Millionaires also released their latest single 'The Weekend' online for free via their twitter page. It was also released on iTunes January 6, 2011 Tours The Girls have headlined 3 tours (1 upcoming): the "Get F$CKED UP" tour in July–August 2008 with Hyper Crush, brokeNCYDE, And Then There Were None, and The Arrival, The "Just Got Paid, Let's Get Laid" tour in January–February 2009 with Cash Cash, I Set My Friends On Fire, and Watchout! Theres Ghosts. They just toured the KA$H 4 KU$H Tour, along with Brokencyde, Kill Paradise and The Hit. They also co-headlined a tour across the west coast with Breathe Carolina in July 2008.Breathe Carolina w/ Millionaires, Brokencyde, Defending The Pilot They played 2009 Vans Warped Tour on the Skullcandy and Hurley.com stages.Vans Warped Tour 2010: June 25 – August 15, 2010: Bands Appearing On The '10 Vans Warped Tour They played 5 shows in different areas of the United Kingdom in early December 2009. They were scheduled to play a second show in London on December 9, but it was canceled because of a cyst found inside Allison's lower abdomen, which mandated emergency surgery. In May the Millionaires returned to the UK for a mini tour. They played at the Slam Dunk festivals in both Hatfield and Leeds. They played at Middlesbrough Music Live on June 6, 2010. Discography :Main article: Millionaires Discography EPs * Bling Bling Bling! (2008) * Just Got Paid, Let's Get Laid (2009) * Stay the Night (2010) * Cash Only (2010) References External links *Official Myspace Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia